Christmas in the Scott Family
by Schtroumphi
Summary: This is a fic I wrote to celebrate the 900th thread of NHJ in the OTH board. NH are celebrating their first Christmas with their son at College but Christmas is surprise, isn't it?


**The Scott family celebrate Christmas**

We were 15th December and Haley was really upset against Nathan. She asked him since more like a week to drop back Christmas decoration but he hadn't did it yet. That was Jamie's first Christmas and she wanted it to be perfect.

Haley – Nathan Royal Scott, where are the decoration, you know the tree, the garlands, etc.?

Nathan coming in with Jamie in his arms – You awake him.

Haley – I asked you last week to put them in here like that I could do it today.

Nathan – Not my fault. I have a lot of work with the team and beside why didn't you ask Lucas?

Haley – Because he's not my husband and you are.

Nathan looking at Jamie – She's got a point. (Jamie smiles) You suppose to help me. You know men rules, Jamie.

Haley comes to him and picks Jamie from him – That's my boy. Now that you're doing nothing, go and drop those stuffs in here.

Lucas finally came from his last classes and comes into the flat – OMFG! What the hell is that?

Nathan appears with a Santa Clause on his head – Jamie's first Christmas!

Lucas – Have you lost your mind? I thought my mom was crazy but you guys overtake her.

Nathan – Tell that to your sis in law. She's shouted on me since more like a week to have them in here. I give you one more week without all those stuff.

Haley – Lucas Eugene Scott.

Nathan – Eugene? I forgot about that. God, Eugene.

Lucas gives him a little slap – Shut up man.

Nathan, Lucas and Haley finally have diner in the living-room, they're like every Friday, eating some pizza. Jamie was playing with his little basketball with his uncle.

Lucas – Jamie, you're gonna beat your father record someday.

Haley – He's gonna be a rockstar, Luke.

Lucas – Oh yeah? (looking at Jamie who is playing with the ball to put in the hoop) I think he already chooses the way, Hales.

Nathan comes to his son and drops him falling with him on the floor – That's my boy. The future Jordan.

Haley – I need another girl to fight you both. (She heard someone coming in) God heard me. Peyton comes in – Someone asks for help?

Haley stands up really fast before Lucas takes her away from her, she hugs her saying a "it's SO good to see you".

Peyton – I missed you too, Haley. You sound desperate?

Haley – I am. Me, alone with those three. God it's too hard.

Peyton – Poor Haley alone with two hot men and the cutest boy ever. ( She comes to see the men but don't even look at Lucas or Nathan) Look at you buddy, you look so awesome. She grew by a foot since I met you the last time.

She carries him and kisses him a lot. Lucas and Nathan look like stupid guys.

Haley – God, come on men. I think she got a lot of bags in her car. Go, go, go!

Lucas – We're like slave in here.

Nathan – You got the good role in here. I'm the husband and father.

Lucas – Shut up and let's go little bro.

Peyton was coming to celebrate Christmas with her boyfriend and friends. Christmas finally come.

On the morning, Jamie was up with Haley who was in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. Nathan comes in…

Nathan – God Haley, it's 7 in here, you can't make me awake at 7 the day of Christmas. Come back in the bed and we'll find an occupation until like 10, I promise.

Haley – I don't think your son is gonna be okay with that, honey.

Nathan – I'm sure he will.

Haley tries to turn back – Nathan!

Nathan was slowly coming behind her back and hugs her – Baby! I'm sure if I put him in his bed, he's gonna sleep. That's my son and I need to be with his momma for like a few hours. (He was kissing her behind her ears, on her neck) Please!

Haley – You're kinda sweet, you know that.

Nathan – And you didn't see all my sweet stuff. (He made her turning back to him and kiss her) I love you Haley James, you know that.

Haley – I love you too. Do you imagine that's the first Christmas we spend together without one of us at hospital and plus with our son.

Nathan – That's why I want it to be special so please go back to our room, I'll put Jamie back in his bed. I'll come back to you soon.

Haley was on her bed waiting for Nathan to come back to her in their room.

Nathan from out of the room – Close your eyes, Haley.

Haley – What for?

Nathan – Close your eyes, baby, please.

Haley – Okay, fine, they're closed. Can you tell me, what are you gonna do Nathan?

Nathan – Just don't open your eyes.

Haley – Nathan.

Nathan – Haley James, you're not patient.

Haley – You just notice?

Haley feels something coming on her bed, she supposed this was Nathan but something was not normal, she feels that he was not alone in the room. She opens her eyes and what she sees was better than anything. They're all there.

Haley – What is all that?

Nathan – You told me that you were dreaming of a big dinner for Christmas. I just broad some friends if that don't bother you, of course?

Haley – OMG! Nathan, you did.

She steps off the bed and runs into her parents arms – OMG is good to see you. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming.

Jimmy – Nathan wanted to surprise you on the day.

Everybody was here for Christmas day. Jimmy and Lydia James, Taylor was there too, she was playing with Jamie in the living room when Haley comes into the place.

Haley – Taylor?

Taylor – Eh little sis, so my nephew is a genius you know that?

Lucas and Peyton come into the living-room.

Lucas – Oh, James' family is in the place, everybody be careful.

Jimmy – Eh Lucas, how are you?

Lucas – Fin, Jim. Hey Lydia, so you finally made a stop on your road trip to see your grand-son?

Lydia – Yep we did.

Deb – What about me? (She comes to carry Jamie) How's my favourite baby boy?

Lucas – If he's not crazy being crazy with Taylor around, I think he's good.

Taylor comes to Lucas and tell just over his ears – You better be watching your back, Luke!

Haley got his dreaming Christmas. Her parents were there, Deb was talking with Haley's parents. Everybody was laughing, eating, kissing and playing together like a whole big family.

Haley was in the kitchen watching at her whole life, Nathan comes behind her.

Nathan – So what do you think, mom? Am I right?

Haley turns back to face him – You are just right Mister Scott.

Nathan – I love you Haley (he kisses her) and I always will. Look at what I found in one of your package (he just put off his pocket the cracker bracelet). Something you remember?

Haley – Always and Forever. (She kisses him)

THE END.


End file.
